— Recuerdos de una Noche Roja —
by Sol Smith
Summary: Itachi recibe su última misión. Tiene que asesinar a su clan, y eso lo obligaba a renunciar a la nueva vida que empezaba a imaginar, a olvidar sus planes, sus aspiraciones y a un futuro con sus padres, con su hermano y con Sakura. La pequeña de cabello rosa que su hermano ignora. Itachi sabe lo tiene y por eso le duele tener que tomar su decisión.
1. El inicio de la misión y mis recuerdos

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**.  
Bien, no pretendo hacer extensa esta historia, será d capítulos. Pido disculpas, sé que tengo que continuar mi otro fic, solo que me he dado tiempo para reescribir la narración, actualizaré pronto, lo prometo. Sugerencias son bien recibidad :)

* * *

**—Recuerdos de una noche roja—**  
**PRIMER CAPÍTULO**  
**El inicio de la misión y mis recuerdos. **

Siempre se es demasiado joven o demasiado viejo para hacer las cosas, no hay una edad precisa que indique lo que se tiene o no se tiene que hacer, las personas simplemente se ven obligadas a tomar decisiones, porque la vida estaba llena de ellas a lo largo de su sendero, y esa mañana, Itachi Uchiha había tomado la más importante de su vida.

Había aceptado su última misión.

Fijó su atención en el considerado tronco, exactamente en las imperfectas marcas de una caligrafía poco legible escritas en su superficie.

Su nombre estaba delineado con líneas gruesas y asimétricas, resultado de la dificultad que le propuso a quién lo hubiese plasmado atravesar la corteza del tronco, por el contrario... el nombre de un lado era totalmente opuesto, con sinuosas líneas delgadas y una caligrafía impecable, producto de la habilidad de quién dicha corteza no habría significado problema alguno.

Pasó su mano por encima sintiendo los surcos entre sus dedos. Respiró profundamente.

«Que preciso» pensó como un murmullo a sus adentros.

Alzó la mirada ante aquél frondoso árbol de Sakura, los rayos de sol se colaban a través de sus ramas permitiéndole a sus manos atrapar delicadamente un pétalo de cerezo, el recuerdo de su aroma fue suficiente para dibujarle una sonrisa sincera, la clase de sonrisa que solo "ella" le provocaba.

«Hoy que tengo una segunda oportunidad, nuevamente se me es arrebatada… se me escapa como agua entre los dedos.» Su sonrisa fue remplazada por una nostálgica, la imagen de lo que se convertiría en menos de setenta y dos horas lo ensuciaba de manera interna, lo hacía completamente inmerecedor de un ser inocente como ella.

Cerró los ojos presionando sus puños con impotencia, la rabia comenzaba a aparecer en su interior, la frustración de no saber qué hacer lo desquiciaba, el tiempo se le había agotado y no tenía alternativa. Odiaba el complejo de superioridad y esa necesidad de poder que tenían los Uchiha… presionó sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos en blanco.

Tenía que asesinar a su clan, y eso lo obligaba a renunciar a la nueva vida que empezaba a imaginar, a un futuro con sus padres, con su hermano y con…

—¡Itachi! —Sintió su cintura ser sujetada con precisión, un abrazo que refleja el miedo que se siente de perder algo importante—. No me has dicho que vendrías. —Le reprochó inflando sus mejillas como señal de indignación, Sasuke solía hacer lo mismo cuando se enojaba.

—Lo siento Sakura, quería sorprenderte, no pretendía hacerte enfadar. —Bajó la mirada, solo para encontrarse con unos mechones rosados impregnando su aroma contra él, sus labios se curvaron en una delgada sonrisa. Verla fue suficiente para disipar todo rastro de sentimiento negativo.

Acarició su cabello ocasionándole un leve sonrojo.

—Hm, siempre me dices eso. Pero no sabes que si me avisas que vendrás… yo seré feliz desde antes. Estaré esperando el momento para verte. —Hundió su rostro completamente enrojecido entre sus manos—. Quiero ser feliz más tiempo Itachi-San…

Sus palabras lo hicieron sentir vulnerable. Su determinación había sido dañada con brusquedad, la seguridad de la que presumía se había resumido a su petición.

«Yo también deseo lo mismo Sakura. »

Se inclinó a su altura y la abrazó, la apegó contra así produciendo un temblor en el cuerpo de ambos.

—Sakura…

—Promete que estarás conmigo siempre, que no te irás Itachi.

—Sakura yo…

—¡Prométemelo Itachi-San! —Insistió nuevamente, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse hasta que apreció un líquido cálido deslizándose por sus mejillas.

—Te lo prometo Sakura. —La abrazó más fuerte, la atrajo hacia su pecho compartiéndole el sonido de sus latidos, algo en su interior se acababa de romper, le había mentido.

Se separó de ella un instante, apartó las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro depositando un suave beso en su mejilla, con aquel beso limpiaba la tristeza que se deslizaba por su blanca piel. La volvió abrazar, su pequeño cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en el de él, como dos piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas.

—Estaré contigo siempre.

Le mintió una segunda vez, quería creerlo él también.

Guardó en su memoria el instante que vivía a su lado, la abrazaba como lo había hecho el día que la conoció.

Hacía un año la había encontrado llorando a las fueras del barrio Uchiha, sus rostro escondido entre sus piernas, sus brillantes ojos hinchados y el cabello enredado con algunas hebras pegadas a su frente. En un inicio imaginó que se encontraba perdida, pero a medida que se acercaba sus sollozos se iban haciendo más fuertes y audibles.

El nombre de su pequeño hermano apareció junto a otro que no reconoció entre susurros.

Suspiró hondo. Su estúpido hermano menor la había hecho llorar.

Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello deshaciendo su flequillo, sus enormes ojos verdes se expandieron con sorpresa. ¡Sasuke! Murmuró con ingenuidad.

—Hm, temo desilusionarte —dijo colocándose en cuclillas.

—No eres Sasuke, pero te pareces mucho a él.

—Soy su hermano, Sasuke es enano y molesto cuando se lo propone —hizo una pausa—. No le des importancia, por él estás así, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió sin dejar de observarlo.

—Sasuke me ha dejado esperándolo, se ha ido con Ino. —Juntó sus piernas y el hilo de lágrimas volvió a aparecer—. No le ha importado dejarme sola.

Sintió una opresión en su interior, por alguna extraña razón no quería verla llorar de nuevo.

—¡Vamos, te llevo a casa! —No le dio tiempo a responder, la tomó de la mano antes de comenzar a caminar. Bufó con molestia. Caía en cuenta la tontería que había hecho, pero lo cierto era que no faltaba mucho para la puesta de sol, era peligroso que anduviera sola por las calles y alejada de la entrada de la aldea.

Lo menos que podía hacer después de que su hermano la había lastimado era eso. No pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, era una niña especial; bonita por ese simple hecho, con cuerpo pequeño, un par de ojos verdes que contrastaban con lo nívea de su piel, y con un extraño color de cabello; demasiado rosa a su parecer; adorable a simple vista.

Posiblemente era una de las compañeras de academia de Sasuke. Y posiblemente, como todas las demás, estaba enamorada de él.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Itachi.

—Itachi-San… —susurró por lo bajo.

Intentó apresurar el paso, no faltaba mucho a su para el atardecer, sus padres se preocuparían por ella, pero mientras más se apresuraba, más se le complicaba caminar a su lado, sus piernas eran cortas y sus pasos torpes para seguirle el ritmo.

—Sube, te llevaré. —Se inclinó a su altura nuevamente, ella lo miró confusa sin saber que significaban sus palabras exactamente. Itachi le hizo un ademán indicándole que debía subir sobre espalda, con las piernas cayendo sobre su cintura y sus brazos rodeándole el cuello impulsó su cuerpo para saltar sobre las ramas de los árboles.

Sintió que las manos de ellas se aferraban con fuerza y su rostro se escabullía entre su cuello, no tenía que pensar mucho para saber que llevaba los ojos cerrados, apreciaba los latidos de su corazón golpear su cuerpo con fuerza en señal de nerviosismo.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —dijo disminuyendo la velocidad de su desplazamiento. Sin embargo ella seguía sin abrir los ojos, se detuvo y con otro salto regresó los pies a la tierra, sus pasos se volvieron de nuevo lentos y ella fue aflojando su agarre una vez más.

—¿Hemos llegado? —murmuró con inocencia.

—Aún no, si hubiésemos ido a mi manera, en este momento estaríamos en la puerta de tu casa —exclamó, sus manos de ella tensaron su playera y cayó en cuenta de lo idiota que había sido; ¡ella no era Sasuke! No podía ir por la vida con esa falta de tacto—. Lo siento, quiero decir que…

Un sonido extraño lo alertó, la miró por un costado y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó cruzando las puertas de la aldea, miró a su alrededor buscando algo en específico—. Podemos detenernos un momento. Aún no cae la noche.

—Dangos.

—¿Hm? —La miró sin entender, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho "Dangos"?

—Quiero dangos, y ahí hay un puesto —musitó una vez más, Itachi sonrió mirando hacia la misma dirección—. Los dangos con té verde son deliciosos, relaja a las personas que los comen y endulzan su vida. ¡Vamos a endulzarnos!

¿Acaso era posible endulzarla más?

—De acuerdo.

Caminaron hacia el objetivo de la pequeña "rosada", no había visto tanta felicidad contenida en alguien por comer "dangos". Las personas lo miraban raro, no era común ver a Itachi Uchiha cargando a nadie que no fuera Sasuke, lo cierto era que ella era más delgada y lo acompañaba a comer dangos. Algo realmente único.

—Paga Itachi-San.

De un salto bajó de su espalda para tomar entre sus manos sus preciados bocadillos, ni siquiera había esperado a Itachi antes de comenzar a correr, gruñó molesto. Tomó en una mano sus dangos y en la otra la tasa de té antes de comenzar a saltar de tejado en tejado. Una niña de siete años no podía escapar del genio del Clan Uchiha. No, definitivamente no podía

No se esforzó en lo más mínimo, cerca de la zona de entrenamiento número 7 estaba ella, sentada con las piernas entrelazadas con un palillo de dango entre los labios bajo un enorme árbol de cerezo. Esa niña si sabía cómo parecer más tierna sin mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Acostumbras a escapar de esa manera? Tus padres deben tenerla difícil contigo.

—¿Itachi-San? —murmuró para luego sonreír extendiendo los brazos como alas—. Quería mostrarte este lugar.

—Solo bastaba que lo dijeras, no era necesario salir corriendo dejándome en medio de la plaza.

—Llevabas cargándome mucho tiempo, no quería molestarte. —Bajó la mirada, no… no podía ser posible, no de nuevo. Suspiró cansado, en esa pradera no habían puestos de dangos que lo salvaran. Se sentó a su lado recostándose contra el cerezo.

—Está bien, no es para tanto. —Hizo una pausa—. Realmente no es que tú peses mucho. Incluso es…

—Etto… ¿Itachi, te tomarás eso? —guardó silencio siguiendo el hilo de sus ojos hasta la tasa de té que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Toma. —Inhaló una bocanada de aire, para ser una niña sentida se le olvidaba muy rápido el enfado. Le regaló una sonrisa, una sonrisa auténtica y sincera, intuitivamente le correspondió.

—Este lugar lo encontré la primera vez que me perdí —«Así que ya le es costumbre perderse por diversión»—. En esta parte de la aldea el pasto es más verde, a veces creo que es porque nadie viene a este lugar, siempre hay personas saltando arriba de las casas o sobre los árboles.

Itachi se tensó un poco, no sabía si lo había dicho por él o porque efectivamente era verdad, pero tenían razón; era más rápido y fácil.

—Ya nadie se acuerda de caminar por los alrededores, sólo quieren practicar y hacer volar cosas en pedazos. Eso hacen los ninjas —Mordió levemente su labio, dejó la caja de dangos a un lado y abrazó sus piernas. Itachi se incorporó con interés. —Y tú eres un ninja.

Hizo su rostro a un lado, Itachi sonrió, llevaba sonriendo varias veces.

—Eso no significa que viva para volar cosas en pedazos.

—¿Entonces qué hacen Itachi-San?

La miró pensativo, no estaba preparado para esa clase de cuestionamientos, en su entrenamiento no lo habían entrenado para una situación similar. Inclinó sus brazos como soporte dándose tiempo de pensar.

—Protegen, si explotan cosas es para proteger a las personas que consideran importantes, no conocen otra forma de hacerlo. De tener otra manera no serían ninjas. Su trabajo es proteger.

—Ah… —fue lo único que escapó de su boca, para mirarlo con curiosidad—. ¿Los ninjas asesinan?

—Si…—aquello no lo hacía sentir orgulloso—. Los ninjas asesinan.

—¿También para proteger a sus seres queridos?

—Algunas veces es necesario hacer sacrificios.

Ella guardó silencio, tomó su caja de dangos incrustándose uno en la boca, bebió un sorbo de té y la sonrisa de un inicio volvió a aparecer.

—Eso ya lo sabía, encontraré una manera de proteger a mis seres queridos sin hacer esa clase de sacrificios.

Miró hacia arriba, el árbol de cerezo dejaba caer los pétalos de sus flores. Tomó uno entre sus manos y lo extendió hacía él.

—El cerezo siempre se sobrepone a pesar de las tempestades, quiero ser como él —murmuró con una madurez y seguridad extraña en niños de su edad, ¿quién era realmente esa pequeña de cabello rosa?

—¡Ah! Soy una mal educada —soltó un pequeño grito—. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada Ita-chan?

«¿Ita-chan? ¿Era enserio? "CHAN?"»

—No te he dicho mi nombre, y no me has recordado mencionártelo. —hizo un puchero.

Era cierto, pero ¡Vaya cambió de actitud!

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

—Sakura —respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Que preciso, Sakura —susurró bajo aquél cerezo en flor.

Ambos guardaron silencio, y ella tenía razón, la pradera era hermosa, recién se había dado cuenta. Los árboles de los alrededores eran opacados por el enorme árbol de cerezo que tenían detrás de sí, los pétalos de sus flores se espacian con ayuda de la brisa primaveral.

Permanecieron en silencio, esperaron por insistencia de ella la llegada del atardecer.

Segundos de terminarse los dangos sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear hasta quedarse dormida sobre su regazo, la calidez del té la había relajado. Su pequeño cuerpo se acomodaba entre sus brazos, apartó con una mano los mechones de cabellos despejando su rostro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Con el sonido de los grillos se levantó, la abrazó partiendo de aquél lugar.

_«Sakura… que preciso. »_


	2. El eslabón que une al clan

Sé que no hace falta disculparme por la tardanza, pero lo haré. La escuela no me deja en paz, pero bien. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. :)

* * *

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**  
El eslabón que une al Clan.

_»Era imposible no querer protegerla cada vez que sonría…«_

El semblante de Sakura mostraba rastro de desconcierto, no esperaba una muestra de afecto como aquel beso depositado en su mejilla, no era normal. Llevó su mano a su rostro en un intento de retener aquél suave contacto junto a ella, quería recordarlo, estar completamente segura que no había sido producto de su imaginación.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con interés. Sakura negó con la cabeza, bajó la mirada y tomó la mano de Itachi. La respuesta había quedado en su interior, cómo explicarle aquél extraño sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella cuando él estaba acerca.

—No, no es nada, solo qué… —mordió su labio inferior antes de comenzar a caminar. Itachi no lo entendería—. Cuéntame cómo es la vida de un ninja —murmuró de improvisto, sus ojos brillaron tratando de desviar la atención del muchacho— ¿Es difícil? Muchas veces te has ido por días, y siempre llegas sucio y con la ropa rasgada. Mikoto-san debe tenerla difícil contigo Ita-chan —susurró soltando un bufido.

Itachi sonrió. Era la misma frase que había utilizado con ella.

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa la vida de un ninja?

—Desde que sales mucho de misión —contestó Sakura, en su mente se proyectaban recuerdos de cada una de las veces que Itachi le mencionaba que estaría ausente por semanas. Odiaba que se fuera, una parte de sí se inquietaba y no estaba tranquila hasta verlo atravesar la enorme puerta de Konoha seguido de varios tipos raros a su lado.

—Es parte de nuestro trabajo Sakura. Salir y arriesgar nuestra vida por el bien de la villa es nuestro deber —hizo una pausa—.Sí, es difícil, te mantienes lejos de tus seres queridos por largos periodos de tiempo. Algún día lo entenderás.

—Hm. Siempre dices eso. —Hizo una mueca de molestia. Itachi continúo caminando y Sakura lo siguió desconcertada. Miró para ambos lados, entonces vaciló por un momento.

—Sasuke-kun…—pronunció suavemente. El agarre de ella cesó, sus ojos estaban centrado en un par de niños platicando a unos escasos metros de ellos. —Ino-chan…

Había dejado de caminar, su mirada reflejó un aire de tristeza que Itachi no fue capaz de descifrar. —¿Qué sucede?

—Sasuke-kun ha invitado a Ino al festival de primavera esta noche... —susurró con un delgado hilo de voz.

—Eso no tiene importancia Sakura, siempre se puede hacer algo al respecto —musitó dedicándole una mirada rápida a su hermano para regresarla a ella, suspiró, como si una fugaz idea hubiese cruzado por su mente—. Sigamos, le he dicho a mi madre que llegaríamos para el almuerzo. Ha insistido en verte, tiene algo para ti.

—¿Enserio? ¡Mikoto-san es la mejor! —murmuró en alto, su expresión apagada fue sustituida por una amplia sonrisa, como si la imagen de minutos antes jamás ocurriese, comenzó a acelerar el paso hasta el punto de llegar a correr—. ¡Apresúrate Ita-chan! Llegaremos tarde —gritó varios metros por delante de él.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos con los labios curvados ligeramente hacia abajo: estaba molesto.

—Pensabas irte sin mi Itachi. —Volteó para encontrarse con la mueca de molestia de su hermano.

—Lo siento Sasuke —dijo en voz baja, desde que había aceptado su misión esa mañana había querido mantenerse alejado de él, el hecho de que se le acercara le complicaba más las cosas. Aún no tenía todo claro, necesitaba esa noche para aclarar sus ideas. Sin mirarlo retomó su camino.

—¿Por qué siempre haces eso Itachi? Dime algo, siempre me tratas como…si no te importara —musitó. Itachi se detuvo.

—¿Qué te gustaría que te dijera? —preguntó con voz inexpresiva. Sasuke guardó silencio, vio a su hermano apretar los puños y sus ojos serios más incompresibles que nunca—. Como lo imaginaba.

Una atmósfera de tensión los cubrió, un silencio que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de quebrantar. Sakura expandió los brazos varios metros adelante en un intento de llamar la atención de los dos, Itachi apenas alzó la vista para alcanzarla.

_»La ausencia de sonido puede ser peor que cualquier grito.«_

*  


_El viento sopla meciendo las ramas de los árboles, las hojas secas son esparcidas por todos lados del jardín. Simula lo que sucede en la vida real: Aquello que no funciona se aparta del resto, es arrojado a un punto incierto para evitar que ensucie el conjunto de hojas verdes que viene siendo el todo del árbol. Hay que conservar su belleza… _—_El clan, el clan…_

Vuelve a suspirar, se le nota de nuevo el enfado. Siente un temblor pero mantiene los ojos cerrados; todo se ve mejor desde las sombras. Podía tocar sus palabras, hacerlas y deshacerlas a voluntad, pero no las dichas por un Uchiha, no las dichas por su clan… De solo imaginarlo lo hace estremecerse, la imagen de una luz opacada y un color carmesí manchando los muros de su familia lo regresó a la realidad.

De fondo escuchaba la voz de Sasuke peleando con Sakura y a su madre suavizando la situación. No deja de observarlos, es una buena intermediaria entre los dos. Una mujer inteligente, con esa habilidad de saber qué decir y cuando decirlo, una habilidad que a él le hubiese gustado heredar.

«Quizá debería ser así de buena con el clan…»

Miró una vez más el aviso de reunión que su madre le había dado al llegar, enrolló el comunicado de los Uchiha guardándolo entre sus ropas; no asistiría. Se puso de pie con la intención de ayudarla, si no podía con ambos, por lo menos se encargaría de uno.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

—Sasuke-kun es un pesado Ita-chan —contestó Sakura.

—¿Yo? Pero si eres tú quién no me deja en paz—dijo Sasuke mirándola de lado.

—¡Porque tú me estás molestando!

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Itachi sin entender.

—Sasuke quiere ir al festival de primavera esta noche, le he dicho que los llevaré a los dos, pero insiste que solo lo lleve a él porque tu hermano invitó a alguien más —replicó Mikoto mirándolo con desaprobación, Sasuke giró el rostro con indignación.

—No me quiere dejar ir Ita-chan —finalizó Sakura con tristeza.

—Para eso tiene ella a su…

—¡Sasuke! —llamó Itachi impidiéndole terminar con la oración—. Yo llevaré a Sakura al festival. No hace falta que la molestes.

Sasuke lo miró confundido, qué había sido ese cambio repentino en su hermano… Era como si estuviese a punto de decir algo malo, Itachi estaba más extraño que nunca, hizo un puchero desviando la atención.

—¿De verdad?

Itachi asintió sin sonreír, por alguna razón un sentimiento de intranquilidad lo corroía. Se sentó sobre el tatami en silencio, prestó atención al sonido, unos pasos poco notorios se escuchan por uno de los corredores, solo alguien con la habilidad sensitiva alta podría percibirlo.

—¿Ves Sakura-chan? No pasa nada —murmuró Mikoto con una sonrisa.

Inspiró profundamente, el encuentro era inevitable, debía tener cuidado con lo que dijese, Sakura y Sasuke estaban presentes.

La habitación estaba llena de murmullos, no estaba seguro de haber visto a Sakura sonreír de esa manera a alguien que no fuera él, de los labios de su madre brotaban frases del por qué Sakura no los visitaba con frecuencia, contempló la escena: Sasuke corriendo seguido de Sakura hacia la cocina, no pasó mucho tiempo para que apareciera su madre con ambos chicos a un costado.

Escuchó los pasos más cerca.

El Sonido hueco de la puerta corriéndose provocó un escenario distante, un hombre alto y corpulento apareció justo detrás de Itachi. Su expresión había cambiado, sus ojos se volvieron vivaces, Sasuke reconoció esa mirada en él, desde los roces con el clan la veía más seguido. Un gesto desafiante.

La atmósfera ya no era la misma, se había vuelto más densa, más pesada.

—¿En dónde has estado Itachi? —La voz de Fugaku hizo eco en la habitación. Mikoto miró a su esposo y a su hijo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—He estado ocupado, me han asignado una misión —contestó sin voltear a mirarlo.

—De acuerdo —soltó con brusquedad—. Pero tenemos que hablar.

Los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraron, como si hubiese predicho aquél instante. Con un ágil movimiento se puso de pie quedando a la misma altura que su padre, ambas miradas chocaban, Sasuke no había experimentado un espacio de tiempo tan distante, su padre y su hermano como dos desconocidos. Todo parecía ir más a prisa.

—No puedo —dijo mirando hacia Sakura—. Hay algo que tengo que hacer esta tarde. Es importante.

—¿Más importante que el clan?

Un molesto silencio se formó, Itachi reparó los contras de la discusión y sabía que un silencio como ese no era bueno para ninguno de los dos. _»Si realmente quieres saber te lo diré.« _pensó poco antes de abrir la boca.

—Es posible… es importante para mí.

—Itachi sale en una misión importante por la mañana querido —intervino Mikoto—. El equipo ANBU ha venido por él. Se verá con el Hokage-sama esta tarde.

Las palabras quedaron en el aire, los miró con desconfianza y un murmuro brotó de su garganta.

—Cuando dejes de perder el tiempo, recuerda que tienes un deber con el Clan que te vio nacer —dijo dándoles la espalda—. No llegues tarde.

Escuchó sus pasos alejándose, a pesar de ya no estar presente la habitación daba la sensación de haberse reducido. Como minutos antes el silencio se volvió a producir, Itachi miró extrañado a su madre que pasaba por un costado. —¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Porque eres mi hijo —respondió Mikoto—, y estoy orgullosa de ti. Haz lo que tengas que hacer Itachi. Y lleva a Sakura-chan al festival de primavera.

¿Podía ser verdad? Sus palabras hicieron eco en su interior…

Volteó a mirar a su madre, su rostro era el mismo inquebrantable de siempre, a diferencia que una sonrisa lo adornaba. Siguió sus movimientos hasta detenerse en su hermano y en Sakura.

Era verdad, «_Sakura… está aquí«_

—¡Sakura-chan! Tengo algo para ti —dijo Mikoto llamando su atención, probablemente en un intento de borrar el momento de tensión que acababa de presenciar.

—¿Para mí? ¿Enserio? —Expandió sus ojos con emoción— ¿Qué es Miko-san?

—Ya lo verás Sakura-chan.

—_¿Miko-san? Hm, primero Itachi y ahora mamá_ —se dijo Sasuke convencido sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña "molestia". Se tomaba muy enserio eso de la confianza.

Mikoto sacó una caja blanca, en la superficie llevaba escrito "Para Sakura" junto a un hermoso listón que lo adornaba. Itachi las miró con interés, había visto a su madre ir de compras y regresar con el paquete entre sus manos semanas atrás, pero no imaginaba que aquella Yukata de flores rosa sería la sorpresa que le tenía a Sakura. Ahí reflejaba lo mucho que había deseado tener una hija…

—Hm, no importa que utilice, no es que vaya a impresionar a alguien importante okāsan —resopló Sasuke con total intención de molestarla—. Después de todo irá con Itachi.

—¡Sasuke! Deja en paz a Sakura-chan —repitió Mikoto con desaprobación.

—Hm, no importa Miko-san, después de todo el que no impresionará a nadie importante serás Sasuke-kun.

—No sabes nada, Ino irá conmigo al festival, le he dicho antes de regresar a casa —farfulló el pequeño Uchiha con aire de suficiencia.

Sakura permaneció callada, su mirada baja indicaba que Sasuke había ganado. Itachi miró a su hermano, no sabía cuándo mantener la boca cerrada. Mikoto llevó las manos a la cintura, como lo hubiese hecho después de ver algún desastre provocado por el menor de sus hijos, su mirada de enojo le indicaba que estaba en problemas.

—Vamos Sakura-chan, pruébate la Yukata. Sería bueno que la usaras hoy. ¿Qué dices? —La pequeña asintió y Mikoto la guio a una de las habitaciones, los hermanos las vieron alejarse, Itachi esperó un par de minutos y se dirigió a Sasuke.

—No deberías decir ese tipo de comentarios frente a Sakura —dijo captando su atención—, ya deberías estar al tanto de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke lo miró con desgana soltando un bufido. —Hm, y lo estoy Oniisan, Sakura no me quiere de la forma que imaginas —hizo una pausa, bajó la mirada con disgusto, como si hubiese recordado algo que le molestara—, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie Itachi. Hasta un niño como yo se da cuenta de eso.

Itachi guardó silencio, suavizó el gesto y dijo:

—¿Estás celoso?

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó, tuvo la intención de salir corriendo pero sus piernas se lo impidieron, quizá más que estar celoso le od…

Vio a Itachi bajar la cabeza, el aire no era pesado como cuando había estado su padre, era diferente… podía sentir una especie de tristeza deambular por el ambiente, probablemente sería la suya, Itachi no tenía razones para sentirse de esa manera. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de él, lo había escuchado de su madre y eso lo hacía sentir inferior…

—No importa, sigo siendo tu hermano mayor Sasuke —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, esas que hacía tiempo no veía en él.

—_Hermano, eres inalcanzable…_

—¡Hemos regresado! —murmuró Mikoto entrando con una Sakura levemente sonrojada—, y ¿bien? ¿cómo se ve Sakura-chan?

Los dos hermanos desviaron la mirada a la pequeña, sus mejillas combinaban con la Yukata blanca de flores rosas que llevaba, el obi de un rosa más fuerte ceñía su pequeña cintura, el cabello recogido con flores de cerezo hacían honor a su nombre.

—Te ves bien Sakura —se contuvo Itachi, estaba su madre y tenía que comportarse, por otro lado Sasuke…

—Ya le he dicho que no impresionará a nadie…—soltó con la misma actitud anterior, Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Hm, ¿estás celoso Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Sakura, el rostro de Sasuke se deshizo por un segundo, regresó a su compostura y soltó un bufido, no contestó simplemente se limitó a salir de la habitación. Sakura tenía razón y había sido su turno de ganar.

—¡Sasuke, alistaste si quieres que te lleve al festival! —articuló Mikoto como advertencia. Sasuke no dijo nada, por alguna extraña razón se le habían ido las ganas de salir.

Itachi no apartó la mirada de Sakura, podía seguir teniendo esa clase de momentos con ella, con su familia… No, ya no podía.

—Itachi, es mejor que lleves a Sakura al festival —dijo mirando el reloj de pared—. Está por comenzar, recuerda que debes llegar temprano. No te preocupes por nada Sakura-chan, me encargaré de avisarle a tu padre, ¿entendido? —sonrió Mikoto ampliamente.

Sakura asintió sin dejar de verla, Mikoto era fenomenal.

Así que así se sentía sentirse querida por una mamá…

Itachi notó el rastro de tristeza en el rostro de Sakura, se incorporó acariciando con cuidado su cabello, no quería arruinar el impecable trabajo de su madre, Sakura lo miró y sonrió. —¿Nos vamos Ita-chan?

Itachi salió con Sakura en brazos, quería alejarse cuando antes del barrio Uchiha, no tenía tiempo para encontrarse a su padre o con algún miembro del clan. Sakura lo tomó con calma, en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo había entendido que nada le pasaría siempre y cuando se mantuviera junto a Itachi y no abriera los ojos hasta que él se lo indicara.

El sonido del viento meciendo las hojas, el "crack" de las ramas resonaba en sus oídos, el olor a musgo y a humedad fue sustituido por uno a dulce y fresas, escuchó risas y murmullos, sintió una presión contraerla hacia el suelo y expandirla de la misma forma.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos Sakura —le indicó Itachi.

Sakura se movió pesadamente, definitivamente jamás se acostumbraría a la forma de "transporte" que Itachi empleaba. Él sonrió, Sakura tenía los ojos entreabiertos y el rostro ligeramente pálido por el vértigo que sentía, una imagen que por muy cruel que fuera le gustaba ver.

—¿Tal malo ha sido? —preguntó Itachi dejando a Sakura en el suelo, su cuerpo tembló pero ella no dijo nada, simplemente volvió la mirada y él pudo comprobar la respuesta en la expresión de su cara.

—¡Ita-chan! Lo haces a propósito —lo miró con enfado.

—¿No ocurrió nada, cierto? —murmuró tomándole de la mano para comenzar a caminar, el rostro de Sakura se suavizó—. Entonces todo está bien.

Las calles de Konoha estaban adornadas de diversos colores, los faroles emitían una delicada luz, lo suficientemente tenues para no lastimar a quien los viera pero lo necesario para hacer brillar los decorativos colgados de las paredes y en las ramas de los cerezos. No era raro que el tema central fuera el rosa. En esas fechas los cerezos florecían, daban su espectacular transformación en primavera, revelándole al mundo a través de sus flores el misterioso ciclo de la vida.

El olor dulzón de la comida típica inundó el interior de Itachi, sería una de las tantas cosas que extrañaría en su partida. Esa noche era la última que pasaría, al menos recordando la vida que aspiraba. Agradecía que fuera con Sakura y en una época tan emotiva como lo era esa… de solo imaginar lo que acontecería su ritmo cardiaco aumentó, jamás había experimentado un vuelco de angustia con tal magnitud.

Sakura haló el brazo de Itachi, movió la cabeza y el enojo apareció.

—No me estás prestado atención Ita-chan —reclamó.

—Lo siento Sakura —se disculpó—. ¿Qué sucede?.

—Hm, no importa —infló una de sus mejillas—. En aquél lugar venden dangos y té verde.

Su mirada escudriñó la dirección hacia donde apuntaba Sakura —¿Más dangos?.

Ella asintió y él no dijo nada, si ella quería dangos, le daría todos los dangos del mundo. Sakura se encargó de pedirlos, había llegado y había decidido simplemente porque se le ocurrió meterse en medio de la fila, sacó a dos niños e increíblemente salió victoriosa, entendía que no solo se comportaba así con su hermano.

—¿Así que te llamas Sakura eh? —repuso el anciano de los dangos. Sakura asintió con un extraño brillo en los ojos, tenía un extraño método para socializar.

Los escuchó platicar en medio de algunos murmuros sin importancia, le eran inentendibles desde la distancia a la que se encontraba y los siseos de los alrededores no ayudaban lo suficiente. La curiosidad lo hizo acercarse, no daba razón a lo que hacia, su curiosidad sería severamente castigada en una misión oficial…

—Sakura, que bonito nombre…

_«Si lo es…» pensó para si mismo._

—Tu nombre es muy significativo jovencita, dicen que quienes lo portan son sensibles y emotivos, valientes y determinados —un deje de sabiduría apareció en el rostro del anciano—, además atraen a personas limpias y relucientes, por eso poseen un camino lleno de vida Sakura…

_»Limpio y reluciente…« _—Itachi la contempló con una expresión diferente—. _«Un camino lleno de vida…» _Él no podía darle eso.

Sakura sonrió antes de tomar sus bocadillo, el anciano la miró acercarse a Itachi y notó un vacío reflejado, quizá no todas las Sakura atraían a personas relucientes…

Caminaron hasta una banca, Sakura contempló las luces que los rodeaban. Había oscurecido por completo, la tarde había dado paso a la noche y la noche a algo incierto. Tomó uno de los dangos y se lo llevó a la boca, el sabor dulce contrastaba con el sabor que tenía en los labios, no importaba, nada tenía que importar en ese momento. Sería Itachi, nada más…

—El anciano de los dangos ha dicho que atraigo a personas limpias y relucientes Ita-chan —susurró Sakura bebiendo un sorbo de su té—, ¿sabes? Ahora lo entiendo.

—¿A qué te refieres Sakura? —preguntó con interés, las mejillas de ella se tornaron rosadas.

—Llevo tiempo preguntándome el por qué te conocí —bajó la mirada, ¿acaso se arrepentía? Tenía razón para hacerlo, pero dolía y no encontraba una razón coherente.

—Está bien Sakura, no pasa nada. —sintió la calidez del té verde recorrerle el interior. Quemaba.

—No, no entiendes Ita-chan —alzó la mirada—, es solo que… no había conocido a nadie como tú; _limpio y reluciente._ En el puesto de dangos el anciano me ha dicho que es por mi nombre, mi nombre atrae a personas como tú, aunque seas la única que haya encontrado en mi vida. ¿Sabes? Le agradezco a mamá, ha sabido escoger el indicado. Al principio lo odiaba, mi cabello tiene este extraño color rosa, y sentía que el nombre solo lo empeoraba. Pero ahora —atinó a decir— por ti…lo amo Itachi-san.

Guardó silencio, Itachi la miró perplejo. ¿Qué podía hacer ante la sinceridad de Sakura? Se recriminó mentalmente, no podía cometer una estúpidez, pero ella simplemente lo desarmaba.

—¿Eso crees? —Musitó como un susurro, ella asintió— Ya veo… es sencillo Sakura, esto es así porque me haces mejor persona. No es tu nombre que atrae personas "limpias y relucientes", eres tú, con esa capacidad para cambiarlas.  
.

_»Pueden ser casualidades u otras rarezas que pasan, pero donde quiera que ando, todo me conduce a ti…«_

.  


—Es necesario que lo encuentren, el Clan Uchiha ha levantado sospechas. Shisui ha recibido la orden de mantenerlo vigilado las veinticuatro horas. El cuerpo de policía son los más insistentes.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Que adelante la misión para esta noche —Koharu estaba decidida a terminar con la vida de los Uchiha de una vez por todas.

—No los subestimes, si han levantado la guardia pueden estar esperando que algo suceda, busquen a Itachi —ordenó el tercer Hokage—, se aplaza la misión dos días. Tenemos que planear una estrategia.

—¿Qué dices Sarutobi? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—¡Ya escucharon! Vayan y notifíquenle —repitió, moverse desprevenidamente podría provocar el fallo de la misión y eso traería consigo la muerte de Itachi y otras más—. Serán dos días. Asígnenle la misión que tenían para Genma y desvíen la atención.

El Hokage salió de la habitación, un pelotón de tres ANBUS desaparecieron entre las sombras con un pergamino en manos, un siseo y fue todo.

.  
Sakura bostezó tallándose los ojos.

—¿Estás cansada?

—Una basura me entró en los ojos Ita-chan —mintió con el rostro adormecido.

—Mientes mal Sakura. Podías haberlo dicho antes, no pasa nada —dijo en un intento de adoptar un tono despreocupado. Después de verla correr, juguetear de un lado a otro se sorprendía de que no se hubiese dormido antes.

Se inclinó su altura obligándola a subir sobre su espalda, Itachi expresa su conformidad con un murmullo, siente como hunde su rostro en su cabello y con sus manos lo abrazó del cuello, está agotada, lo sabe. Escucha su respiración acompasada.

Respira profundamente siguiendo el camino que lo llevará a casa de los Haruno, de repente se detiene varios metros alejado del ruido de Konoha, el viento se vuelve frío y siente el cuerpo de Sakura temblar. El silencio es apropiado. Los tres ANBUS se encuentran intersectando su camino.

—Tenemos un aviso del Hokage-sama.

Itachi alzó la mirada y entiende lo que continúa.

.  
.

Atravesó las puertas del barrio Uchiha con velocidad, las calles están vacías asemejando la compostura que guarda su clan. Siente el frío dándole en la cara pero no le importa. Después de todo aún no es momento para su última misión… no debe tener frío. Las ramas de los árboles proyectan sombras largas que se extienden por el asfalto donde pisa. Ve la casa más profunda, sobre sus puertas faroles con el símbolo de su clan resplandecen en lo alto, probablemente los únicos encendidos en todo el lugar.

Se detiene frente la puerta principal, todo está en silencio, no quiere irrumpir la tranquilidad que habita por los corredores. Sin embargo sabe que su padre lo espera.

Lo miró desafiante con los ojos afilados. El ambiente se vuelve tenso…

—¿Qué significa eso de que no vendrás a la reunión de mañana? Creo que no entiendes cuál es tu deber.

—Mañana salgo de misión —contestó a secas—, mi madre ya te lo había dicho.

—¿Qué clase de misión? —pregunta con severidad, es difícil interpretar la expresión de su rostro. Busca algo más que una respuesta, tiene sospechas. Pero él es su hijo, el genio de la familia…

—No puedo decírtelo, es de alto secreto. Me han pedido discreción.

Fugaku cruzó los brazos pero un gruñido escapa de su boca. Cierra los ojos y un silencio abrumador se levanta.

—Itachi —murmura—. Tú representas el eslabón que une al clan con el corazón de la villa. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

—Si… —murmura casi para sí mismo.

—¡Pues grábatelo bien en la cabeza! —dijo subiendo el tono de su voz—. Mañana vendrás a la reunión.

Lo miró fijamente, sorprendido de la pretensión que muestra su padre. No, ya no hay cabida para él… Ninguno de sus pensamientos escapó de sus labios, nada hará la diferencia. Ellos han tomado una decisión y él la suya. En ese momento ve a su madre bajar la cabeza, muestra su semblante compasivo y entiende a su hijo. Nada los hará cambiar de opinión.  
.

_»Resulta fácil ver las cosas desde aquí, meramente atraídas por el recuerdo, donde tienen parecido alguno. Pero a mi no me cuesta ningún trabajo seguir hablándoles de lo que sé.«_

No falta mucho para el amanecer, la noche no termina de disiparse pero da indicios de que no tardará en hacerlo. Se coloca la katana sobre su espalda y de su brazo la insignia ANBU lo acredita como ninja de Konoha, se ata el protector a la frente y está decidido… la frialdad de sus ojos aparece.

En la entrada de la Villa tres personas más esperan a su líder, sus máscaras le impiden ver sus identidades pero no le da importancia, los conoce y con eso es suficiente.

Esperan a que él les dé la orden, les murmura unas indicaciones y les deja en claro el objetivo. Ellos asienten y se posicionan metros atrás de su capitán, les alza una mano señalando una dirección y desaparecen con el alba.

_»Limpio y reluciente…«_ se repite como un susurro.


	3. Momentos infranqueables

**Notas de la autora: **Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, sí lo sé, de nuevo yo con otra entrega. Antes de comenzar quiero dejar en claro que **la única escena al igual que sus diálogos que no son de mi autoría sino de Masashi Kishimoto son: La plática que tiene Sasuke e Itachi, incluido el interrogatorio por parte de la policía de Konoha acerca de la muerte de Shisui,** solo algunos, muy pocos son míos, como la explicación del odio y algunos pensamientos de Sasuke y la llegada de Sakura al lugar, que en el canon original sepa Dios dónde se encontraba. Todo lo demás corre por mi propia cuenta.

Así mismo quiero agradecer a **Darkzuryan** que desde el primer capítulo fue tan amable de dejarme un lindo review, que por cierto prometo introducir ese beso que me pediste en el siguiente capítulo. A FLOX, que en verdad me agradó saber que le gusta mi narrativa, gracias pequeña saltamontes, iré mejorando para darles algo aceptable que leer.

Y así podría nombrar a Paine Tears, DauwMalfoy y a Noir Fox por darte un tiempo de comentar. :)

Por cierto, **¡BUSCO BETA-READER! **si alguien me puede recomendar alguno estaría eternamente agradecida, muchas gracias :3

.

* * *

**Capítulo tres:** **Momentos infranqueables.**

.  
El camino se iba perdiendo entre las sombras negruzcas que sobresalían de los árboles, era cuestión de tiempo para el sendero detrás de sí se ahogara con la penumbra que caía sobre sus cuerpos. El olor a humedad se acrecentó y con ello un frío helado terminó por corroerles la piel, la tarde se consumía frente a sus ojos carmesí, que con una velocidad abrazadora emergían en la oscuridad.

La noche terminó de borrar su escasa visión, solo llegaban a distinguir sus pasos a pocos metros de distancia. Las coníferas formaban grandes muros a sus alrededores permitiéndoles escabullirse entre sus linajes, a su paso el sonido de las ramas rotas irrumpía el sigilo que los abrigaba.

—Se están acercando —informó Etsu sin apartar la mirada del camino, Itachi alcanzó a percibir un ligero tono de angustia en su voz que decidió pasar como desapercibido—. Son tres, y un rastreador viene con ellos.

—No —dijo con seguridad, podía identificar más de tres presencias aproximarse peligrosamente por los costados—. Son cuatro, hay uno más rodeándonos desde otra dirección, el rastreador viene con un perro.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

Itachi aceleró el paso adentrándose por completo al interior del bosque neblinoso, si su propio equipo creía que estaban es desventaja, era evidente que su cazadores estaban convencidos de ello. Pero no siempre lo que se aparenta suele ser la realidad, simplemente son espejismos que esperan ser desvanecidos.

¿Qué tan bien veía Itachi a través de la oscuridad? Mejor de lo deseaba, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a observar desde las sombras.

_«Si traen al perro se sienten en las mismas desventajas que nosotros, se les dificulta ver en la neblina. Necesitan un perro para que los guíe.« _

—Llévenlos a lo más alto del bosque, la bruma es más densa. Desde ahí les haremos frente.

A su dorso Etsu y Enma asienten apresurando el paso, confían en los ojos de su capitán…

Las zancadas a sus espaldas se van haciendo más notorias que un principio, pero no les preocupa, les llevan una distancia considerable. Sin embargo un golpe seco envía a Enma varios metros atrás impactándolo contra un árbol, obligados detienen su camino; el rostro del terror aparece en sus semblantes, los han interceptado otro pelotón de defensa.

Enma se incorpora limpiando el hilo de sangre que brota de su boca.

Un par de metros abajo entre la maleza y la tierra mojada el resto de sus cazadores se internan rodeándolos por completo.

—Código 7-A —ordena Itachi sin apartar la mirada.

—Maldición, esto se pondrá feo —masculla Etsu convencido de lo que ocurrirá.

_«Masacre total…»_

Itachi resguarda el pergamino y solo se puede escuchar el rugido que provocan las katanas al blandirse. De un salto se posiciona varios metros cerca de la copa de los árboles seguido de tres de sus enemigos, uno de ellos lo golpea pero es detenido por el protector metálico de su brazo lo que le permite impulsarse con el cuerpo de su atacante, se vuelve sobre su eje y con la hoja de su katana alcanza a cortar el musculo abductor de sus extremidades.

Los otros dos observan sin inmutarse el desangre de su compañero, pero todo termina en el instante que miran directamente a sus ojos… la bruma no es suficiente para opacar el intenso color rojo que desprende de ellos. Se escucha el silencio, el ambiente es hostil. Dos escuadrones ANBU se encuentran con la clara convicción de detenerse mutuamente.

Los gritos se escuchan por el bosque, a lo lejos unas aves se alejan entre graznidos aumentando la imagen aterradora del lugar.

El olor a sangre se intensifica, el color escarlata aumenta la suciedad de las hojas de los helechos con los cuerpos de dos ANBUS enemigos que se impactan contra el suelo en un sonido áspero y rígido. Itachi sigue la dirección del desplome y sobre la superficie de un árbol la respiración de Enma se vuelve entrecortada, está herido. Inhala con dificultad tratando de detener la hemorragia de su brazo.

La neblina de la montaña baja colándose entre sus pies, un frío cala por la zona lumbar de Itachi erizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, tiene un mal presentimiento, uno que lo dirige hacia un lugar húmedo y tenebroso.

_«Aún faltan dos.»_

Etsu desvanece la invocación enfrentándolo directamente, la katana yace sobre el pecho del animal desapareciéndolo en una nube blanquecina.

_»Es una trampa«_

—¡Etsu!

Un sonido ahogado se escucha salir desde un punto incierto del bosque cortando el cuerpo de Itachi por la mitad, pero solo lo ven desvanecerse en medio de parvada de cuervos dándole el tiempo necesario a Enma de atravesar al ANBU en un ágil movimiento. De un golpe Itachi aparta a Etsu del camino, solo para aparecer detrás del último de sus adversarios con la fuerza de un león.

Se lleva la mano al rostro y observa sus manos blancas contrastar con el color de la sangre que lo ensucia…

Su rostro en sí está cubierto por aquél cálido fluido que se desliza por su piel y su cabello, desvía la atención de sus manos hacia el cuerpo desplomado de su oponente, tiene dibujada una línea horizontal que divide en dos el cuello de su cabeza. Presiona fuertemente la mano con la que sostiene la katana y un sentimiento amargo lo invade.

No tenían que llegar a ese extremo… _él no tenía que llegar a eso._

—¡Maldición! —gruñe sin reconocer las emociones que lo acechan. De nuevo el sentimiento agrio termina por doblegarlo.

La penumbra de la noche lo arropa, pero él solo se ve así mismo con el rostro manchado y el olor a podrido fastidiándole la nariz, una mueca de enojo se esconde tras su máscara y no la aparta incluso después de haberse encargado de los cuerpos y limpiado el exceso de "suciedad" del suyo.

Regresan en silencio a Konoha con las sombras de los árboles siguiéndolos en sus pasos, la luna llena los guía e Itachi aún puede ver sus cabellos manchados por la sangre seca, una suave brisa corre por su rostro en forma de caricia, la brisa poco a poco se transforma en llovizna en un intento por depurarlo, pero no consigue más que revivir el olor a óxido que desprende su cuerpo.

Itachi cierra los ojos y una sonrisa melancólica lo reconforta en su camino.

_»Limpio y reluciente…Sakura« _

Con paso rápido van dejando en el olvido el Bosque de las Ánimas, varios metros adelante el olor a helecho mojado y a musgo se pierde en sus recuerdos, los árboles extensos que forman una muralla alta alrededor de la villa se divisan cada vez más cerca. Su escuadrón se detiene frente a las puertas de Konoha y el mismo sentimiento amargo lo abruma…

—Entregaré el reporte de manera personal al Hokage-sama —murmuró Itachi desviando su atención en otra dirección, sospecha de quién se trata—. Pueden Irse.

Etsu y Enma asienten con una reverencia y desaparecen.

Itachi volvió la vista al sendero que acaba de dejar y se evapora de las puertas introduciéndose una vez más por los bosques de la villa, reconoce el chakra a escasos metro de él y siente su cuerpo contraerse ante la sensación angustiosa que presiente en su interior. En el fondo de una ladera descansa el cuerpo sobre un encino, con la banda de la aldea que lo acredita como un legítimo shonobi de Konoha.

—Shisui…

—Itachi —murmura con voz pausada, extrañamente confortado de que sea él quien lo haya encontrado—Tú eres mi amigo, el único a quién le puedo pedir esto…

.

Desde lo más alto de los rostros Hokage se vislumbra la villa a plenitud, los faroles que adornan la ciudad lo hacen sentir en casa, lo llenan de una sensación agradable y familiar, el viento mece suavemente rozando las adolescentes facciones de su rostro, porque quiera o no, aún es demasiado joven para cargar la pesada losa que lleva sobre sus hombros.

_»Nunca es demasiado tarde para cambiar… eso dicen aquellos que se autocompadecen de sí mismos, buscando por todas las maneras posibles justificar su existencia con dichos que jamás en su vida podrán comprobar, siempre les ha sido fácil hablar de lo que no saben, por suerte yo sé lo suficiente sobre mí; me es demasiado tarde.» _

Cuando se levantó aún quedaban escasos segundos antes de que la oscuridad desapareciera ante la llegada inminente del sol. Una hilera de casas se extiende perdiéndose en el horizonte, pero él no necesita mucho tiempo para identificar la única entre ellas que le interesa.

La primera sonrisa sincera de toda la noche ilumina su semblante desconsolado. Recarga su cuerpo contra el árbol de cerezo que adorna su patio y admite para sí mismo que la ventana de su habitación se ve más atractiva con ella del otro lado, ¿Qué pensaría Kizashi Haruno de verlo colarse al cuarto de su hija cómo un vulgar ladrón? Sonríe de medio lado, a esas alturas ya no le importa en absoluto.

Se adentra al cálido dormitorio y permanece un par de minutos contemplando la imagen que tiene frente a él, la respiración rítmica de Sakura consigue calmar la tormenta que lleva consigo, cruza los brazos y observa como las suaves hebras rosadas se apegan a su rostro y sus labios tenuemente enrojecidos están ligeramente entre abiertos, se acerca a ella y desliza sus fríos dedos detallando las líneas suaves de su rostro.

La contracción de su frágil cuerpo le produce un arrepentimiento momentáneo, se aparta de ella solo para cubrirla con la manta que descansa a un costado de su cuerpo, Sakura arruga la nariz y él sonríe con ahogo; ha percibido su olor a acre y fango.

—Ita-chan… —susurra apaciblemente entre sueños—. Regresa, no te vayas…

Algo se desgarra nuevamente en su interior…

Un gesto de inquietud se asoma rompiendo la calma en su semblante, Itachi acaricia sus cabellos y susurra en un murmullo apenas audible para ellos dos.

—Todo estará bien Sakura…ya he regresado.

Las facciones de su rostro recuperan la calma y una sonrisa termina por adornar sus labios, Itachi la observa una última vez y deposita un temeroso beso sobre su frente, el aroma desagradable que llevaba consigo desaparece de su olfato, solo uno ocupa sus pensamientos.

_»Cerezos… « _

.

—¡Sasuke! Termina de recoger tus cosas —gritó Mikoto desde la cocina—.Te he dicho que no dejes tus juguetes por toda la casa.

—¡No son juguetes okāsan! Son shurikens de entrenamiento —bufó molesto Sasuke, si su madre le prestara un poco más de atención quizá se hubiera percatado que ya había hecho lo que le pedía.

Soltó un soplido de indignación sin darse cuenta que alguien más lo observaba desde una esquina. Guardó silencio unos instantes dejando caer sus notas de la academia, las mismas que su padre acababa de ignorar, nadie parecía reparar en él, sólo se preocupaban por su hermano, siempre él, siempre Itachi…

_«¡No!»_ Murmuró a sí mismo, sacudió esas ideas de su mente de forma contradictoria.

—Mamá está ocupada, no puede percibir todo lo que ocurre en esta casa.

—Estoy bien —dijo Sasuke tratando de ocultar el susto que se acaba de llevar.

Vislumbró al exterior del patio y sobre el filo de la madera se encuentra Itachi, con la misma expresión inalterable. Quizá fuese el ambiente sereno que desprende el templo Uchiha a escasos metros de él lo que lo anima a acercarse hasta quedar rodeado por la atmósfera indescifrable de su hermano.

—No creo equivocarme —responde con determinación—.Son momentos gélidos, es difícil que algo que no sea el Clan capte su atención.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, todo se resume a tu alrededor —murmuró Sasuke con la mirada baja, su voz va impregnada de nostalgia y un leve rastro de resentimiento envuelve sus palabras—. A papá solo le importas tú.

—Entiendo, probablemente me odias ¿no es así? —susurró Itachi como afirmación, el rostro de sorpresa de Sasuke se expande y solo observa a su hermano desviar la mirada al cielo—. Está bien, no hace falta que digas nada. Las personas viven sus vidas odiadas por muchos desde el instante en el que nacen, es parte de la naturaleza de las personas, ser odiadas por muchos, incluso por sus hermanos.

—¡Tampoco es eso! —interrumpe Sasuke de golpe, Itachi desvía su mirada hacia él y una sonrisa cruza por su rostro.

_«Pero Itachi tiene razón, yo le…«_

—Lo de ser superior es una idea más que nada. Si eres fuerte te acabas volviendo arrogante y solitario, aunque no fuera eso lo que buscabas en algún principio —reconoció lentamente—.Tú tienes que superar un muro que soy yo, y yo tengo que permanecer a tu lado mientras lo haces. Así que por mucho que me odies sigo siendo tu hermano mayor.

Las palabras se escuchaban cercanas, aquél puente que los dividía se volvía franqueable para unir dos puntos de un mismo camino, el momento que había creído imposible nuevamente se presentaba con el sentimiento de seguridad que su hermano le brindaba. Sasuke lo observó con admiración, dejando que un pequeño silencio los resguardara.

—Itachi…

—Presta atención Sasuke, seré un obstáculo; la barrera que debes superar, y yo estaré a tu lado. Después de todo, para eso son los hermanos mayores. —Finalizó Itachi golpeando la frente del pequeño Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió y reconoció que su hermano estaba aún más inalcanzable que nunca… pero más cerca de lo que creía.

—¡ITACHI! Sé que estás ahí —escucharon un rugido distante— Sal de una buena vez, tenemos que hablar contigo.

Aguardaron y la pesada voz procedía de las afueras de la entrada principal, Itachi hizo a un lado a Sasuke y este se refugió detrás del cuerpo de su hermano, en su puerta se encontraban Tekka, Yashiro e Inabi con el semblante frío y la mirada rígida como un iceberg…

_»Policías de Konoha…»_

—¿Pueden decirme que significa este escándalo?

—Faltaron dos a la reunión de ayer, uno de ellos eres tú Itachi, ¿por qué? —exigió saber Inabi con autoridad— ¿cómo es posible que no llegaras?

—Entendemos que al ingresar al cuerpo de élite tengas muchas responsabilidades. Eso es lo que nos ha dicho tu padre para justificar tu ausencia, pero nosotros no tenemos la intención de darte un trato especial.

_»Cómo lo suponía… Itachi no asistió a la reunión que papá le dijo«_

Itachi cerró los ojos y esperó a que Yashiko terminara por reprimirlo, de igual forma de nada serviría…

—He tenido una misión importante de última hora, un día antes de la reunión me la han encomendado y he tenido que partir el mismo día. Lo siento mucho, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez —repuso con falso arrepentimiento—. Si es todo pueden marcharse.

—Eso espero —murmuró Inabi—, pero antes de irnos tenemos otra pregunta para ti, es acerca de Shisui Uchiha que se suicidó por la noche en el río Nakano.

La expresión de Itachi no cambió, vagamente asintió a cerrar los ojos con pesar, pasando desapercibido que alguien más había llegado al lugar, Sasuke la tomó del brazo introduciéndola al interior de la casa, con una mano apoyada sobre su boca el rostro ambos observaban con asombro desde el marco de a puerta.

—_Ita-chan…_

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece un comentario? Ha sido la primera batalla que narro, así que disculpen si no quedó del todo bien. Iré mejorando lo prometo. Aunque aún me pregunto, qué pasará con Sakura ahora que ha llegado en el momento cumbre de "Ita-chan". Bueno, tocará ver :3

Por cierto, **¡BUSCO BETA-READER! **si alguien me puede recomendar alguno estaría eternamente agradecida, muchas gracias :3

.


	4. Tempestad

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (De ser de otra manera, Itachi estaría vivo y tendría descendencia con Sakura en una bella casa y un hermoso jardín)**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: La única escena al igual que sus diálogos que no son de mi autoría sino de Masashi Kishimoto son: La plática que tiene Sasuke e Itachi, incluido el interrogatorio por parte de la policía de Konoha acerca de la muerte de Shisui. Sí, como podrán comprobar es la escena que todos conocemos de memoria, quiero disculparme por usarla, en verdad me incomoda tener que tomar una escena que no es mía pero la considero necesaria, aún así pido disculpas. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo con todos los dedos de mis manos.**

Antes de dejarles con otra entrega, quiero disculparme de nuevo; esta vez por tardar tanto en actualizar. No daré muchas excusas, sólo que he tenido algunos (muchos) problemas con la Universidad y otros tantos personales en estos dos meses que me imposibilitaron escribir tanto como me hubiese gustado, me sentía desfallecer y creo que sin ánimos nadie es capaz de escribir algo digno de leer, para terminar este momento dramático le sumo el hecho de qué incluso llegué a pensar en dejar la historia sin terminar, pero no, la amo tanto como para dejarla sin concluir.

**Gracias de todo corazón a DauwMalfoy, que se tomó la gentileza de regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme un comentario, va para usted el siguiente capítulo. **

PD: Gracias a una amiga me que llenó la cabeza con Harry Potter tuve que sacarme una idea a punta de martillazos para escribir un **Two-Shot de DRACO-HERMIONE**, ha sido el reto más grande que he tenido desde… ¡NUNCA! tuve que leerme los tres libros en una semana para adaptarme a sus personalidades, teniendo en cuanta que jamás me había visto ni las películas y mucho menos hojeado los libros ._. si a alguien le interesa (que espero que sí) pueden hallarlo en mi perfil.

**¡Sin más, arriba con el capítulo! Espero que sea del agrado de todos.**

**Con cariño Sol. :3**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: Tempestades.**

**●.◌.●.****◌.●**

.  
Sólo era una conjetura, una suposición impregnada de pretensión en cada una de los fonemas: Ellos suponían, desconfiaban de él y sin mayor realce lo sabía. Itachi guardó silencio, con la mirada afilada siguió cada uno de los movimientos de los tres hombres frente sí, podían percibirlo, la atmósfera de tensión que se levantaba embriagándolos por completo…

…pero eran Uchiha's, se necesitaba más que un aura intrínseca y templa para someterlos.

—Shisui fue otro que no acudió a la reunión, y sé que tú y él eran casi como hermanos —murmuró Inabi arrastrando las palabras con cuidado—. Hemos pensado que tú… podrías saber algo.

Itachi cerró los ojos respirando suavemente, en un gesto que se podría identificar como un rastro desdén, pero sólo para aquellos que no podían interpretar el angustioso estremecimiento que le coló la espina dorsal. Sin un ápice de interés retomó su actitud de siempre para negar con un la cabeza.

—Así que ha muerto —dijo más como un murmullo para sí mismo que para ellos, respirando con calma desvió la mirada al suelo de madera donde se posó escasos segundos antes de volver a perfilarse seriamente—. La verdad hacía tiempo no nos veíamos. Es una lástima.

Tekka se removió con ira volteando a mirar hacia la entrada del Barrio Uchiha, sus manos estaban cruzadas sobre su pecho con mayor presión de lo normal, inspiró agresivamente soltando un gruñido como lo hubiese hecho una jauría de lobos ante la perspectiva de ver como su presa se le escapaba de las garras. Itachi no pasó desapercibido su comportamiento ni la mirada impregnada de resentimiento clavada fuertemente sobre su cuerpo, sin embargo ignoró el hecho y la acción.

Yashiro rebuscó entre sus ropas y finalmente dejó a la vista un trozo de papel perfectamente doblado en cuatro partes, Itachi alzó la vista y sin necesidad de indagar supo de qué se trataba.

—Es la nota de suicidio que se encontró con el cuerpo de Shisui, como miembros de la policía hemos abierto una investigación. Ya hemos terminado el análisis de su escritura; es sin duda su letra.

—Si es suicidio, ¿qué es lo que quieren investigar? —preguntó Itachi sin ocultar lo contradictorio que sonaba.

—Eso es lo que aparenta —contestó Yashiro con suspicacia.

—Para aquellos que pueden usar el sharingan… les es muy fácil imitar la letra de alguien más —explicó Inabi sin la mínima intención de ocultar su tono molesto y desconfiado—. Nos cuesta creer que alguien como él se haya suicidado.

Itachi advirtió el desprecio contenido y sólo se limitó a tomar el trozo de papel que se le extendían, al abrirlo una franja de luz lo cegó momentáneamente: era el peso de la realidad. No podía negarlo, incluso para alguien tan calmado como él, aquello le estaba impacientando.

**«Estoy cansado de los deberes. No hay futuro para los Uchiha, no para mi… no puedo seguir por el "pasaje" por más tiempo.» **

Itachi permaneció inmóvil, tras leer las escasas palabras soltó un suspiro sin romper su semblante serio, sabía que aquello iba a suceder y sin más levantó la cabeza al sentir como un viento helado pasaba por encima de su cabello, al alzar la mirada se encontró con los mismos ojos gélidos y posesos de Yashiro bramar por algo que no logró discernir.

Franqueó una fracción de segundo, tiempo suficiente para aferrar la nota con nostalgia evocando su último encuentro con Shisui… el tiempo necesario para que los tres Uchiha le lanzaran un último ataque.

—Sus habilidades eran temidas por muchos, era conocido como "Shisui el imbatible" —dijo Inabi—. Si era por el bien del Clan, siempre se presentaba voluntario a cualquier misión.

**«**Si era por el bien del clan, él se presentaba voluntario a cualquier misión…**» **Las palabras de Inabi fueron arrastradas al interior de Itachi como una tormenta en alta mar, con fuerza y desdén haciendo estragos en su interior, ellos no tenían ni la mínima idea de lo que "por el bien del clan" y "cualquier misión" significaba, jamás lo sabrían, eran una manada de perros detrás de su líder sin voz ni voto para pensar por sí mismos…

—Dudo que un hombre como él pudiese dejar una estúpida nota como esta y suicidarse —soltó Tekka con aspereza tras mirarlo.

Itachi los miró con irritación enmascarando su todo molesto en un gesto de indiferencia digna de envidia por cualquier Uchiha.

—Sería bueno que dejaran de juzgar a las personas por las apariencias y por sus opiniones —ambos hombres fruncieron el ceño. Itachi no era de las personas que se callaban mucho tiempo lo que tenía que decir, simplemente no encontraba motivo para seguir ocultando su desagrado. Les dedicó una mirada despectiva y ellos asintieron a ignorar sus palabras para murmurar por última vez:

—Te dejamos la nota, pídele a los ANBU's que investiguen. Después de todo ustedes tienen más autoridad que nosotros…

—Entendido —respondió secamente.

—Ojalá encontremos una pista —Itachi apretó el puño como reflejo. No soportaba los rodeos.

—La policía tenemos también nuestros contactos, si intentan esconderlo lo sabremos enseguida.

Itachi regresó la mirada al trozo de papel y lo prensó con enojo, los tres hombres cruzaban el umbral con insolencia y entonces supo que sus límites de imperturbabilidad habían sido quebrantados. Era inútil ignorar la situación, los Uchiha eran incapaz de disimular sus desconfianzas.

—¿Por qué no eres más directo? —la voz de Itachi resonó llenando de hostilidad el ambiente, sus ojos oscuros habían tomado un brillo escarlata volviéndolos mordaces y peligrosos. La frase restalló en los oídos de los tres hombres obligándolos a volverse casi por inercia. Sus miradas eran envueltas en un aura de soberbia inquisitiva. Con el sharingan activado, la ira y el desprecio se volvieron palpables—. Están sospechando de mí.

—Así es —confesó Inabi con la mirada carmesí clavada en el cuerpo del joven ANBU. Tekka dio un paso aproximándose a él y Yashiro se interpuso entre ambos.

—Escucha Itachi, intenta traicionar al Clan de alguna manera... que no te saldrás con la tuya tan fácilmente.

Desde el interior de la casa Sasuke amordazaba a Sakura con una de sus manos impidiendo que gritara, pero él tampoco podía evitarlo, sentía una sensación agria y ruin traspasándole las entrañas. La imagen de su hermano se agrietaba como hielo frágil frente a sus ojos, y no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo…

«Nada…» se repetía como un golpe seco al pecho, su cuerpo se estremeció al escucharlos murmurar una serie de maldiciones entre ellos y con la última frase de Inabi supo que su hermano había llegado al límite de su cordura…

—Sé que te han visto con la hija de los Haruno, si fuera tú me mantendría alejado de ella; podría terminar desapareciendo como Shisui… un final desafortunado. —En ese instante observó los rasgos de Itachi tensarse y su mirada se volvió hostil. Imaginó las ideas que cruzaban su cabeza y todo su cuerpo templó.

Casi como instinto abrazó a Sakura hacía sí y la sintió vibrar. Con sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa y su iris contraída por el asombro. Ella lo miraba sin comprender, con una punzada angustiosa respiraba con dificultad totalmente paralizada junto al marco de la puerta.

Y Sasuke tuvo razón: Itachi estaba furioso.

Se preguntó si habría reaccionado así con cualquier otra persona o sólo por Sakura, pero algo le decía que sólo por ella había golpeado a los tres hombres con tal violencia hasta sacarlos a la calle principal. Todo había sido rápido y fugaz que lo único que captaron sus ojos fueron unos movimientos felinos, unos golpes en los flancos y una patada con tal potencia que había terminado por estamparse en el pecho de cada uno de los contrarios de su hermano hasta que todo quedó en silencio…

Sólo cuando escuchó la asonancia áspera de los cuerpos contra la tierra y su mirada escarlata escudriñandolos con desprecio lo entendió… finalmente lo entendió.

Sakura Haruno había sido la gota que colmó el vaso de la tranquilidad y la calma...

—Acabo de decirles que no juzguen las personas sin conocerla, dejándose llevar por sus impresiones han calculado mal el alcance de mi paciencia y mirad lo que les ha pasado… —murmuró Itachi con voz baja, su mirada seguía perdida en el suelo observando a los tres Uchiha yacer bajo sus pies—. El Clan, el clan, tantas vagas y ciegas ideas los atormentan que no son capaces de medir bien sus habilidades, tampoco conocen hasta dónde llegan las mías.

El polvo se había desprendido en forma de suaves partículas deambulando por el medio, la mirada baja de Itachi se volvió brumosa pero seguía sin despegar su atención del piso.

Yashiro, el mayor de los tres policías estaba tendido con la espalda carcomiendole por levantarse, pero a lo más que pudo fue incorporarse con el brazo como soporte limpiando el veto de sangre que ensuciaba su mejilla, miró al joven Uchiha con asco segundo después de escupir al suelo como si lo hubiese hecho al rostro del mismísimo Itachi.

—Shisui últimamente te había estado vigilando, pensaba que tu comportamiento era sospechoso desde que ingresaste al cuerpo de élite hace seis meses —confesó el pretencioso hombre limpiando con desgana un hilo de sangre que se escabullía por su boca. La mandíbula se le tensó al ver al joven azabache dar un paso en su dirección, entonces reparó que había sido un error dejarse en evidencia con algo demasiado estúpido como obvio.

—¡Ya basta Itachi!, se puede saber ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? —interrumpió Fugaku con la mirada molesta en su hijo, echó un vistazo a los tres Uchiha que yacían a su alrededor y este sencillamente alzó la mirada enfrentándose a los ojos oscuros de su padre sin un rastro de arrepentimiento—. Itachi, estás muy raro últimamente.

—No hay nada de extraño en eso, simplemente me limito a cumplir con mi deber —dijo con simpleza—. Eso es todo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no apareciste en la reunión?

—Ya se los he dicho, he llegado tarde de misión —indicó con el rostro escondido entre los cabellos y su voz sonando cada vez más bajo rodeada de un deje de decepción—. Y he querido acercarme a las alturas.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Itachi no contestó, vagamente se limitó a actuar…

El corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir desesperadamente cuando vio a su hermano empuñar un kunai y con un ágil movimiento cortó parcialmente la tensión que los envolvía, la columna que rodeaba al Clan se resumió a basura con el Kunai de su hermano incrustado diez centímetros por debajo de la pared familiar, ahí, justo ahí…

Esparciendo fragmentos de escombros del símbolo Uchiha que era corrompido a la mitad.

Fugaku y su hijo se miraron, Itachi identificó el vuelco de asombro que atravesada a su padre, desvió la mirada quedando de perfil ante los cuatro hombres que lo miraban inquisitivos, pero él no se inmutó, ni un ápice de arrepentimiento lo abrumó para delegar de sus palabras.

—¿Pero qué carajos crees que has hecho? —exclamó Tekka incorporándose de golpe.

El aire se volvió desértico sometiéndolo ante la aspereza que chocaba contra su cuerpo, sin embargo al mismo tiempo rozaba su rostro en forma de una caricia grácil, como lo haría una madre con tacto suave intentando tranquilizar a su hijo… pero no, Mikoto no estaba para verlo, no estaba para detenerlo, y él no estaba para pensar…

—Mis habilidades se desesperan ante esta patética familia.

—¡Calla! —escupió Inabi con el ceño fruncido de la indignación, su voz sonaba… incitaba a una amenaza. Pero a Itachi no le importó, hacía mucho no le importaba para que le ingresase en ese momento.

—Olvidas qué es lo más importante para ti porque alabas algo tan insignificante como tu Clan. Lealtad a la familia, lealtad al nombre, lealtad a todo… eso los ata de pies y manos —contestó—. Deberían detestar algo que los limita y determina sus habilidades. Por eso odian y desprecian todo lo que no resulta evidente a la vista… que patéticos.

—¡Eres un insolente! —gritó Tekka poniéndose de pie.

—Tampoco me importa vuestras opiniones —respondió secamente con el asir de su sharingan brillando en todo su esplendor—. Nuestro apego a algo, tan delimitado como este Clan hace que pierdan de vista cosas mucho más importantes. Es imposible un verdadero cambio si están atados a leyes y limitaciones, restricciones por normas, suposiciones y predicciones.

—Deberías aprender a cerrar la boca cuando se te ordena.

—Se acabó, ha sido suficiente —masculló Yashiro apoyándose en el hombro de Fugaku que lo veía sin entender qué le ocurría a su hijo—. Si vuelvo a oírte decir una insolencia semejante te meteré a una apestosa celda.

—Ah ¿Si? —murmuró Itachi de manera retadora— Lo estoy esperando.

—Esto es inaceptable —exclamó Inabi con desprecio—. Capitán, debería ordenar su detención.

Los labios de Itachi se abrieron ligeramente para farfullar otra "desfachatez" pero se detuvo al oír un grito desesperado proveniente del interior de la casa.

_«¡Basta!»_

_«¡Basta!»_

La voz de Sasuke se escuchaba como un murmuro lejano, y sólo entonces la razón abofeteó al mayor de los Uchiha regresándolo a la realidad, con la mirada apagada cerró los ojos prestando atención al susurro de su hermano hasta que oyó un sollozo que identificó de inmediato sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón de detenían por una milésima de segundo, volvió la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de Sakura enfundado en un mar de lágrimas que descendían sin descanso.

Ella apretaba sus manos junto a su pecho y se sintió temeroso, por primera vez comprendía el significado de debilidad. ¿Qué tiempo llevaba ahí? Podía imaginar que el tiempo suficiente para odiarlo… Sus ojos desprendían un rastro de miedo y creyó desfallecer de pensar en la razón… Alzó la vista posándola en la mirada verdosa de Sakura y casi por reflejo sus ojos escarlata volvieron a adquirir el tono opaco de siempre.

—Por favor Itachi… detente —pidió como una súplica, las palabras de Sakura volaron por los aires hasta detenerse junto a él, y él accedió.

Finalmente se desplomó, se deshizo frente a los cuatro Uchiha golpeando sus rodillas de manera estrepitosa, ningún dolor se asemejaba al que lo invadía en ese momento, tampoco sintió la humillación al situarse en forma de reverencia frente a su padre y los tres imbéciles del cuerpo policiaco. Vanamente bajó la cabeza ocultando su rostro por completo, había perdido totalmente el sentido de una patética pelea con su Clan…

—Yo no acabé con la vida de Shisui Uchiha, pero me disculpo por mis insolentes palabras… —aseguró Itachi con la cabeza gacha—. Lo siento mucho.

Fugaku guardó silencio ocultando el asombro de ver a su hijo en una postura opuesta a la inicial, sin embargo se sintió agradecido del cambio radical en su actitud.

—Últimamente ha tenido muchas misiones con el cuerpo ANBU y está algo alterado… —dijo sin apartar la vista de su hijo, que seguía en la misma posición de disculpa, sin embargo las miradas atónitas de Inabi y Tekka lo seguían sin miramientos.

—¡Capitán!

—Los ANBU's son un escuadrón especializado y dirigidos bajo la autoridad directa del Hokage… —dijo con expresión seria—. Ni siquiera nosotros podemos arrestarles sin una orden oficial, y de todas maneras —murmuró haciendo una pausa— es de mi hijo de quién estamos hablando… asumo toda responsabilidad sobre él.

Los tres hombres se estremecieron ante aquella voz calmada pero decisiva que era Fugaku, ninguno de ellos tuvo el valor suficiente para debatir la realidad: Era cierto, tan simple y claro que no necesitaba explicación. Itachi era un ANBU y sobre todo era su hijo… y contra la sangre no se puede hacer nada. Con una mueca de indiferencia, aquél hombre imponente comenzó a caminar con parsimonia al interior de la vieja casa sin prestar atención al rastro de decepción que anidaba en su interior.

Porque no sólo Sasuke había entendido algo ese día, también lo había hecho aquél padre… y de la forma fea, de la manera grotesca: Itachi estaba creciendo, había crecido frente a sus ojos.

Él, que creía conocer a su hijo se daba cuenta que había dejado de ser el pequeño Itachi que le asentía sin cuestionar; pero ya no, ahora todo era diferente y un ahogo lo sofocaba porque a pesar de todo desconocía hasta que punto lo había hecho. Por primera vez veía incierto el futuro de los Uchiha, el suyo, el de su Clan y el de su primogénito…

Cuando Fugaku se perdió por el umbral de la puerta, los policías de Konoha desaparecieron sin mirar atrás, con el orgullo por los suelos y el enojo a flor de piel, sólo Sasuke y Sakura permanecieron de pie abrazando el pilar que sostenía la entrada, apenas asomando sus pequeños rostros a la expectativa de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Una vez que no hubo nadie, Itachi se levantó con pesadumbre, Sakura creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho al verlo caminando en su dirección, creyó que se detendría a su altura, creyó que le desordenaría el cabello y le diría que todo estaba bien, creyó tantas cosas pero nunca creyó verlo pasar a su costado con la mirada pérdida sin reparar en ningún momento en ella.

Sólo entonces, cuando su cuerpo se había perdido detrás del suyo unas frías y llanas lágrimas terminaron por caer manchando sus mejillas, una de ellas resbaló sobre sus labios y percibió un sabor más salado de lo que recordaba. Con un ligero temblor llevó una de sus manos palpando la humedad de su rostro, por un momento creyó que estaba muerta, su pecho le dolía y pero sus sollozos se habían vuelto callados, apenas y un sonido lastimero se dignaba a salir.

Y no sólo Sasuke y Fugaku aprendieron algo, ahora también lo hacía Sakura: En vida también se puede morir, porque hay muertos que no hacen ruido pero es más grande su penar.

.

Intentó cambiar de lugar, más de una vez quiso desprenderse de aquél sitio y dejar por fin esa estúpida manía suya de recurrir al mismo punto. Después de fracasar como de costumbre, se deshizo sobre sí recostando su espalda contra el árbol de cerezo, a pesar de que las flores ya habían empezado a caer y sus ramas se deshojaban él seguía ahí, como el único ser que se rehusaba al cambio.

_«Es muy pronto»_ decía, aunque en el fondo sabía que en algún momento lo tendría que hacer.

Antiguamente aquél prado había sido un simple campo de entrenamiento, pero por cuestiones del destino las prácticas se habían alejado —por fortuna del lugar— devolviéndole el pasto verde a la superficie que anteriormente golpeaba y hacia volar en pedazos: él y su equipo de academia. Sin percatarse sonrió momentáneamente, claro, antes de que hubiesen muerto en la Guerra Civil, todos sus compañeros se infancia habían desaparecido siendo muy jóvenes y durante un tiempo se llegó a preguntar qué tenía él de especial…

_«¿Por qué ellos sí? ¿Por qué yo no?»_. Aquella pregunta había dejado de importarte con el paso del tiempo, ya había entendido que la muerte en una Guerra era horrible, pero siempre puede haber cosas peores: una Guerra Civil y estar obligado a asesinar. Para tener trece años había vivido lo suficiente para saber que los enfrentamientos y los golpes de estado no traían nada bueno, cualquier con sentido común lo sabía.

Dudaba que los Uchiha tuvieran un sentido común.

Un escalofrío subió por su espalda produciéndole un vértigo en el estómago, sin darse cuenta colocó una de sus manos sobre su abdomen tratando de relajar el estremecimiento que le corroía. Sabía que de poder evitar todo aquello, él no tendría que estar renunciando a toda una vida, no tendría que matar su memoria y quemar todas sus glorias. Simplemente no tendría por qué hacerlo…

Tomó una de las flores de cerezo y la miró con fijación, entre sus dedos era sumamente delicada. Todo en aquél lugar lo era, se había vuelto un paraje diferente, tranquilo, totalmente aislado del ruido de la villa y de las katanas al blandirse, ajeno a los centellos de dos kunais al interceptarse… totalmente ajeno a la vida de un shinobi. No podía evitar sentirse un intruso, al rededor no había más que frondosos árboles que brindaban sombra con unos cuantos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las ramas.

Y totalmente agotado se dejó caer… con el viento suave meciendo sus cabello se dejó abrazar por el aroma a cerezos que le abrigaba cálidamente, alejó de su mente la mirada asustada de Sakura, apartó la intención que tuvo por limpiar sus lágrimas y sobre todo dejó de lado el miedo que sintió de lastimarla una vez más, y se odió… porque al llegar a ese lugar supo que la había lastimado.

No tenía idea del tiempo que había dormido, quizá no tuviera idea de muchas cosas, pero estaba plenamente consciente que no había descansado de aquella manera en mucho tiempo. Tampoco recordaba haber despertado de esa manera en toda su corta y patética vida… con un peso extra sobre su cuerpo y unos mechones de cabello —rosa— esparcidos sobre su pecho y cayendo con parsimonia sobre sus brazos, con un olor típico repicandole los pulmones.

A pesar de sentir el brazo ligeramente entumido y un extraño aumento en su ritmo cardiaco, supo que jamás se había levantado con mejor humor.

Poco a poco unos ojos verdes de abrieron mirándolo con sorpresa, su rostro se iluminó y soltó un bostezo antes de fregar el dorso de su pequeña manos en sus ojos. A horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Itachi ella parecía no darse cuenta de la situación.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Ha sido algo soso, pero después de eso viene lo bueno u.u Hasta aquí lo dejo, pronto subiré la continuación.**


End file.
